User talk:SunXia
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Kugo or Ginjo I usually write Ginjō in articles, but I see that you often change it to Kūgo. Would it be preferred if I used that instead ? : Okay, I'll try to use Kūgo from now on. Re:Sig Nope, Aizen is purple. Also, my sig is better than yours.-- Thank you for telling me about Kibune. But I swear I heard in the Japanese version, everyone calls him Kifune? I listened closely again to an episode and again, I swear it's Kifune. :o RE: Names Sorry to be such a pain! D: new gifs Looking for the gif of Hanatarō using Hisagomaru from the healing to the offensive use. Im not sure but this may have only happened once. Also on the Hakuda page i need gifs for Raiōken, Gatling Mad-Stomping, Sandbag Beat, Panty-Flash Tornado, Tesshō, and Chōhigezutsuki.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:00, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Also a gif of the the Senkaimon appearing and opening when the Gotei 13 arrived. Thanks. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:06, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi SunXia. I'd also have a small request. Could you please make a gif for Deadly Darts? It's only used in episode 39. Thank you. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 01:07, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Umm possibly the zanjutsu page, can see whats going on there.--[[User:Salubri|'''Salubri]] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:29, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Why I undo undos to my edits -Pkercraft999 You probably got a complaint from Godisme. He is the first to undo my edits. You're the second. I revert undoes to my edits because they're wrong. Look up grammar. If it isn't grammar that's the problem, then it's logical flow. I'm not changing the content in any way. I'm not being idiotic in my changes. I know I'm new to the wiki, but for the most part I think I know what I'm doing. If you have questions, go to my Talk page. Thanks -Pkercraft999 "As his fight with Ulquiorra continues, Orihime shields Ichigo from an attack by Ulquiorra." Do you see anything wrong with this sentence? Chances are, you don't, because you and Godisme are reverting my edits. The pronoun "His" is referring to the subject, "Orihime," who is clearly female. How can anyone let that pass? Note that every other sentence in the article in which this sentence belongs to is grammatically incorrect. Godisme is complaining that this is just "my preference of wording things." This isn't a preference; this is following basic rules of English. If you or Godisme is going to ban me for "edit-warring," someone should better give a legitimate reason why. Simply saying "edit-warring" is not a legitimate reason, since there's a possibility that you're arguing for the wrong side? In this issue, I think that's the case. Godisme posted his disapproval earlier on my Talk Page. I showed him the example posted above, and obviously he doesn't understand. -Pkercraft999 You are correct that Ohrihime did not fight Ulquorria. Nevertheless, the pronoun "his" is referring to the subject of the sentence, female "Orihime." WITHIN THE SENTENCE. You know that what this sentence is saying because you have prior knowledge before reading this. But what if someone who doesn't know about Bleach? He or she will wonder what is "his" referring to because it doesn't refer to "Orihime." As his fight with Ulquiorra continues, Orihime shields Ichigo from an attack by Ulquiorra. -Pkercraft999 New Gifs and Pics Ok basically as of the anime I need alot. I need a pic of everyone standing together with Ichigo. This happens when they appear behind Ichigo before the explanation on how they returned his powers. Then there is another instance where Orihime is looking at them and they are together. There is the instances of the split screen verses facial depictions before the fights, i need those. A couple shots of the fight between Ichigo and Kugo there are good sword crossing pics. The pic of Kugo after he transforms, they have a pretty clear awesome shot of that one. A gif of that awesome getsuga tensho ichigo used, the second one with the great animation. The gif for Girilko's transformation. A pic of his death (him split apart) and him cut. A pic of the fullbringers enhanced. Also the fullbringers enhanced separately. The gif of radial Invaders being used. If you can one of Chad and Orihime breaking down, whatever is similar to the manga pic. Thanks--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:05, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Umm I would say maybe the 2nd one, which actually shows two separate abilities. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:04, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :I forgot to ask about a good pic of Kenpachi with Girilko. Also I need a couple of those for Giriko's fight page. If you look at Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Giriko Kutsuzawa you can probably work out where the pics are necessary and therefore which ones to get. It probably wont be more then two. Also take a look at Death & Strawberry: Deathberry Returns so you can see the pics that need placement there as well. Thanks.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:47, February 29, 2012 (UTC) This time around I need a gif for Riruka's Addiction Shot, pics of the battle with Rukia and a gif of her reverse dollhouse ability. Definitely need a few pics of byakuya's fight and especially a gif of his final attack. We also need the flashback pics of the fullbringers.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:50, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Gifs I've been double-checking the Image Policy before and after I downloaded the first and second GIFs of Dark Rukia, checking for rules to review. When the first GIF was removed, I didn't see anyone removing it so I thought there was an unseen mistake with the uploading. Some of the rules found in the Image Policy may have been overlooked such as the 190px policy, a repeated mistake on my part. Also, my knowledge on licensing images or GIFs seems to be off so if you or someone can explain it that would be quite helpful. Sorry for the inconveniences. --[[User:Glass Heart|'Glass Heart']] 01:36, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I didn't really read the policies and I accidentally removed the message. I'm sorry about that. Sorry. I didn't really read the policies and I accidentally removed the message. Shaniyaz (talk) 01:41, March 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Problem Image Well then get the replacement image that we are supposed to have and ill delete that one.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Just use the down stroke shot similar to the false one, it doesn't matter if Nnoitra is in it.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:24, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Gif request Hi SunXia. I have a little request for you. Could you please make a gif of Ichigo summoning his mask from epiosde 292? Thank you. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 14:11, March 19, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you for the wonderful gif. (^_^) --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 02:11, March 20, 2012 (UTC) New Gif & Pics Alright we got one more episode and then you'll have no more new stuff to worry about. In any case as usual i need pics for the fight articles. I need a gif for Ginjo's getsuga tensho. I need a pic of ichigo in bankai (somehow). If you find a good pic of zangetsu in shikai that would help. I need a defeated pic of Tsukishima.--[[User:Salubri|'''Salubri]] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:00, March 20, 2012 (UTC) New Technique Pages Alright so far for the next phase of the techniques pages we will will be going through the Gotei 13 members. Some will have technique pages others will not. Basically only the ones I acknowledge will be candidates for such treatment. In this case any pics that dont already exist for these techniques are needed and any gifs as well. Some will likely be easier then others, if you have any questions or issues please let me know. *'Yamamoto': Jōkaku Enjō, Taimatsu, Ennetsu Jigoku *'Byakuya': Senkei, Gōkei, Shūkei: Hakuteiken *'Shunsui': Bushōgoma, Takaoni, Kageoni, Irooni *'Hitsugaya': Tensō Jūrin, Zanhyō Ningyō, Ryūsenka, Sennen Hyōrō, Hyōten Hyakkasō, Guncho Tsurara *'Gin': Butō, Butō: Renjin *'Amagai': Gōen Ryūga: Homura All these need either images or gifs or both. Depending if they dont already exist.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:38, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I wouldnt look on the Unmasked page, its a bit confusing. The work from unmasked is done and finished. The attack refers to the flame attack he used to incinerate the pieces of Ayon. I believe the same could be said of what he used against harribel's faccion to a lesser degree.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:13, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Was there a better tenso jurin when he fought harribel?--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:28, March 25, 2012 (UTC) what happened to my gifs lol.--Salubri (Chat) 03:21, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Im not worried about the ones that already exist. Just the techniques that dont have any gif. Also there needs to be a overhaul on all the pics and the related fight articles that your friend jiarwich or however u spell his name did, I placed it one the image article. Also there is no main pic for Ichigo Kurosaki & The Gotei 13 vs. Kagerōza Inaba. and not enough pics for ichigo v kugo.--Salubri (Chat) 03:44, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Actually there isnt even enough pics on the ichigo & the gotei 13 v inaba.--Salubri (Chat) 03:49, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Thank You thank you thank you. Sun you are amazing girl, good job. Thank you for fixing that fight page. Ill let you know about if there are any more techniques required.--Salubri (Chat) 23:23, April 8, 2012 (UTC) RE Remind you, I just joined today (I know you don't care), so I'm a newbie, not a vet. For someone who's been here longer than me, that should've been obvious. The last part of that post should have gave you some form of indication of my knowledge about Wiki. I'm not used to this crap like you are, if I was, I would have done it right. Not to mention, I waited in the chat for someone to show up so I could make sure if what I did was right. I would've been more than happy to delete it if necessary, but no one showed up. And it wasn't intended to be spam, just a reply to the picture that was posted. Like if you saw the picture and next to "Talk", there would be a number. We all have to learn how things work. Ease up; this my first time and I'm still learning. Plus I know you don't care, and I don't care if you don't care, but I got a right to express my opinion about this manga. I just did it the wrong way. Could have just deleted it, told me how to do it right and where (if) to post such things versus threatening to ban me for that. No harm intended. Toon Hollow (talk) 23:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Request for GIF Hi Sun. I have a request by you to do some GIFs. From episode 361 as Ichigo loses Fullbring. And episode 365, from the very beginning, when Kūgo using blade energy. Thank you for your help. 01:36, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Uncatagorized images and pic placement As the head of the Image project I wanted to inform you. I just found about 1,000 uncategorized images on this site. I will be going through them and deleting all the ones that arent needed or without fair use, especially those that have are only on user pages that arent active. Those that are relevent to the image galleries will be marked to make sure they are properly cataloged. Also on an easier note, i know your still working hard on the gifs, but there are still articles that you need to go over for the correct pic placement. These particular articles are the recent fights on the fullbringer arc. As you will notice large walls of texts and no place to put proper images. Thank you.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:14, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Uploading Images Need to catalogue images, got it! Thanks for the heads up, I'll remember to do it! KuroAshi98 (talk) 03:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ginjo's Cero I'm am not speculating. Orihime is just an example. While I have strong evidence that Ginjo is firing Cero, I can't say that about Orihimes POSSIBLE fullbring. My issue is God ruling out those possiblities without having evidence it's otherwise, and that is speculating.--Nekosama (talk) 16:29, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Yup, to say the truth I never expected You'd change this even if You had sound effects and animation as a confirmation alone, but I surely did have a hope that this and Kugo's statement will convince You. The same was with Tousen's Sonido, however it wasn't a case worth arquing for, because it was faaar more speculative than this. The problem is You have to get things said straight, but it not always the case in Bleach. Sometimes there are just several very strong hints (ex. Isshin being capable of using Final Getsuga Tesnsho - not confuse it with him loosig his powers, that's a different thing) yet for You it's not good enough for a confirmation at all. In other cases things are named/explained only in Character Books which are secondary material, published long time after disputed issue. Orihime, as opposed to Ishida, has some connetion to fullbringers that nas been pionted, but it's too early to determine if her powers are fullbring or not. As for anime, if something happens in it (especially in manga based episodes) it happens because Tite, who superwises it, wants to be animated like that. Note that anime, which is considered a lesser medium, has also corrected some contradictions from the manga (Riruka and Orihime convesation that suggested Tsukishima was dead, while he was still alive carried on Moe's back) and this would be not possible without Kubo's permission. Finally, my issue was always God's attidude, who cuts discussion like that without any other reason than "No, beacuse I said so" and without giving any references to prove his clamis. It was bugging me for a while and this Cero thing was just enough. And that will be all, like You said - no point in whipping dead horse. As for me, I won't help You with editing this Wika - So far You've done a great job without me helping You, and You will be just fine. But You can count on my "voice of reason" from time to time. Cheers--Nekosama (talk) 08:11, March 29, 2012 (UTC) changed profile name, made new post for wat i do. happy. i changed it, jeesh dont have to be rude. --Rukia kurosaki1 (talk) 20:25, March 28, 2012 (UTC) i didnt say this is my real name its not my real name. im sorry for being a jerk. anyway ppl keep telling me im shipping, wat is that? --Rukia kurosaki1 (talk) 21:12, March 28, 2012 (UTC) me and you have similuar anime likes and characters from bleach. i like toshiro hitsugaya, hes my number 1 fav. but byakuya is really kool! i love the fan couple ichiruki, and i think they'd make a great couple. but one guy i will always hate is sosuke aizen. --Rukia kurosaki1 (talk) 23:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat Wonderful! If it's too much I understand, I am been in a whole lot of "god you do not want to know," which included a bizarre idea of mine to have my buddies shove me in a Valkyrie costume and and shell me around campus in a wheelbarrow...yeah I will explain that one later. -- 03:28, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I already apologized to Godisme, but I wanted to do the same for you. I apologize for my behavior over on the talk page. I did not intend to act so rudely to you or anyone, but reading back through that I can see why it was taken in such a manner. You have my deepest apology, as well as my word that I will drop the subject. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 03:15, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Closed or not I don't care if it was closed or not, especially after all the times Godisme calls me out on how I have acted in the past. Where does he get off making an uncalled for statement towards someone who didn't even provoke it? And honestly, that "discussion is closed" thing is annoying. Very annoying. But I'm not here to argue with the policies you all have on this Wiki, especially since I'm not really an active user here. But Ten is. And he's, to the best of my knowledge, worked on a number of articles, and helped with many things. And since Godisme is clearly a prominent member of this Wiki, that sort of uncalled-for comment reflects extremely poorly on the userbase of the Wiki as a whole. Yeah, never thought I'd be the one saying that. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:41, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :My comment had nothing to do with the discussion's topic, merely Godisme's ludicrous comment. And if you were going to remove it, you could have at least shown me the respect of allowing me to receive a reply first before removing it. Never realized how narrow-minded this Wiki's policies are held in regard. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:45, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :At any rate, I apologize if I sound like I'm flying off the handle or something. It's just that I really was ticked off at that comment. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:46, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I know that better than most, since I have a similar attitude about the policies on my and Ten's wiki. But that does not change the fact that thinking those policies are so perfect, and that you need to be part of some "special club" on here before anyone will even consider your suggestions about improvements on policies and the like, is just ridiculous. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:26, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::We have our rules here if users cannot accept that, this isn't the place to be!! Ten doesn't even follow the Manual of Style so I don't really see a multitude of great edits he's made given I had to fix everything he did!! I love how people who can't obey rules jump on people enforcing them even if they didn't make them, nice and mature!! Kagerōza Inaba Text Reduction Hi Sunxia, I saw that you recently started doing text reduction on the Kagerōza Inaba page. I am wondering if you could perhaps hold off on doing that? I have also taken up the article under the Needs Review, Rewrite and general update section. Thus, I would like to check things before text reduction. Well, it may end up that you give the article its needed rewrite and general update in the process of reducing text, but I just wanted to double check with you. Thanks in advance. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 15:49, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, then. Thank you for understanding. It is most appreciated. ^_^ ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 16:12, April 8, 2012 (UTC) New Gifs for Techniques There are some techniques that I think are in need of gifs. *'Yamamoto': Jōkaku Enjō *'Kyrokua': Takaoni *'Hitsugaya': Ryūsenka *'Mayuri': Nikushibuki, Jabarakaina, Nisehada *'Amagai': Raika (Shikai release) *'Renji': Higa Zekkō, Hikotsu Taihō, Enhanced Higa Zekkō *'Nemu': Tedoriru *'Rukia': Juhaku *'Baraggan': Senescencia, Respira *'Harribel': Trident, Hirviendo, Cascada *'Ulquiorra': Solita Vista, Luz de la Luna, Lanza del Relámpago *'Grimmjow': Garra de la Pantera, Desgarrón *'Zommari': Gemelos Sonído, Amor, El Embrion *'Szayel': Telon Balon, Gabriel *'Cirucci': Ala Cortadola, Ala Cortadola Dispersion, Ala Cortadola Hachador , Ala Cortadola Gradiator These should be good for the time being im not sure if there are any more.-- 03:28, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Tale of the Lost Agent So wait, does this mean that I should leave the article for a Committee member or Administrator to complete, or can I still work on it and just wait until it's possible for me to start editing there? --[[User:Glass Heart|'Glass Heart']] 22:13, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Incorrect Revert? Hi there, I noticed that you reverted the edit I made on Byakuya; detailing his Kido capabilities and I naturally wonder why you did so, seeing that I both included a reference and that the spell in question is listed in the the Kido Barriers and Seals section of your own Kido page! Please come back to me soon 'kay? :) --Njalm (talk) 00:03, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:chat ban He said he would raid this chat, and as I didn't know him to well I thought he wasn't serious, but I joined the chat anyways (not something unusual). Immediatly after I joined the chat he came with a few other members and they started spamming. I tried to calm them down, but as you know, with little result, in the end I contacted a chat mod from our community and he banned one of them. That the shortened form of what happened